A Different Kind Of Ordinary
by PhoenixP-40
Summary: Come on Lily, don’t you ever just wanna be normal?" James asked. "You just don’t get it! Do you?" she said angrily, "I don’t care what people think of me!"


I don't own you anything you recognize, it's all J.K. Rowlings! Now on with the story ..  
  
Lily Evans sighed quietly to herself as she brushed a piece of dark red hair out of her green eyes. Once again her insomnia had taken over and she was left sitting in the common room late at night with no one for company. She sighed again and checked her watch, it was now one in the morning. She curled up in her chair and picked up one of her favorite books A Magical Theory In Advanced Charms. It was then that the portrait opened and four laughing boys tumbled in.  
  
"That was hilarious! Snape will never see it coming," laughed one of the boys with shaggy black hair and dark eyes. "I can't wait to see his reaction," laughed another with messy black hair and soft hazel eyes. The others chuckled with agreement. "Well I'm tired and want to go bed," the one with sandy blond hair and light green eyes said. "Yeah me two!" said the first." Me three," yawned a short boy with blond hair and watery eyes. "How about you James?" "Nah, I'll be up soon." As the other three boys turned and started up the stairs, James went to go sit in his favorite chair for awhile. As he made his way over to the fire, he spotted red curls out of the corner of his eye. "Lily!" James thought with a grin.  
  
"Hello Lilykins!" James shouted gleefully. "Please refrain from calling me that," Lily said shortly. "Fine. Hello Lily." "Potter," she said with a nod acknowledging his presence. "So.what are you doing up so late?" he asked trying to break the silence. "If you must know, I couldn't sleep," she said exasperatedly. "Oh.haven't you read that book before?" "Yes," she said shortly. "Then why are you reading it again?" he asked. "Because I want to." "Figures. I mean you've always got your nose in a book," James laughed. "For your information," Lily said angrily snapping her book shut, "I happen to like to read. You see, I enjoy reading intellectual books that your tiny little mind just can't handle." "Hey! Who said I don't like to read. And I have very good marks. I just don't see why you read such boring books like, what? Oh.. A Magical Theory In Advanced Charms, I mean come on! How much more boring could you get? No wonder you never have dates" James shot back. Lily looked at him with shock and anger on her face. James realizing what he had just said tried to quickly make up for it. "Lily I'm sorry I didn't mean that!" Lily quickly recovered "Your right I don't ever have dates. I don't want a boyfriend. And it's better then you 'Mr. Ask A Girl Out, Snog Her, Then Dump Her The Next Day'! You are just a womanizing, stereotypical, jerk!" Lily shouted!  
  
  
  
"Better then being a stuck-up, bookworm, who can't get a date, has an opinion for ever single little thing, and dresses like a freak!" James yelled back. "I mean come on you don't even read normal girl books. Like fairytales and all that stuff." "Those kind of books are crap!" she screamed "there nothing like real life! There aren't fairy god mothers and there is no Prince Charming! It's all a load of bullshit! Why bother reading it" "You are so weird? Do you even have a heart?" James asked. "You do not know me! So don't you dare act like you do!" she screamed! "Fine! Goodnight!" he yelled angrily and made his way upstairs away from the redhead. But as he neared the top he could swear he heard a faint sob from down below. Later that night James was awoken from a startling dream about a baby boy and a woman with long red hair. The girl had been singing a lullaby to the child when a man's scream came from the other room yelling at them to run. Unable to fall back asleep he made his way down to the common room.  
  
As he neared the fire, the light flickered on a sleeping figure. "Lily," James sighed. All the anger he had felt for her quickly disappeared as he gazed at her.  
  
She looked so peaceful. So different from her usual self that seemed to confuse James beyond reason. Her blood red curls were spread out across the side of the couch and her blanket was slipping off her body. Her gentle breathing made his stomach flutter.  
  
James thought, But at the same time this seemed to interest him. He had known Lily for six years and yet, he knew nothing about her. No one knew anything about her.well except for her best friend Nicole. And maybe her freaky cat that followed her everywhere. But really he didn't know her very well.  
  
As he continued to stare at her, the more he came to a conclusion. I'm gonna get to know Lily Evans! I'm going to figure out everything about her!  
  
Turning to go back upstairs he looked back realizing he couldn't leave her there. So tiptoeing quietly over he carefully picked up the sleeping Lily and carried her to her dorm. She snuggled herself into James's arms as he carried her and mumbled in her sleep. After tucking her in and closing the curtains around her, James turned to leave. But just as he opened the door a small sleepy voice from behind Lily's curtains muttered , "Night mum." James thought. 


End file.
